staticshockfandomcom-20200215-history
Aquamaria
' Aquamaria' (real name: Maria) was a Bang Baby and a one-time adversary of Static. History For unknown reasons, Maria was at the docks on the night of the Big Bang, probably swimming. When she was affected by the Big Bang gas, she gained the ability to control water and called herself Aquamaria. Appearance in the series As part of her initiation into the Meta-Breed, Aquamaria went with Talon and Shiv to rob the Dakota Downs race track. Though she outmatched the security easily, during her second test Static arrived on the scene. After a brief fight, Aquamaria managed to short out Static. She did not count on Rubberband Man joining the young superhero. The elastic hero twisted into a balloon and trapped her, eventually knocking her unconscious. She was taken into custody by the Metahuman Containment Division. She was broken out, along with Shiv and Talon, when Ebon disguised himself as Rubberband Man as part of his plan to get his brother to join his crew. When Rubberband Man was inducted into the Meta-Breed, Aquamaria cheered him on. Static arrived and revealed the plot to Rubberband Man. The two fought off the Meta-Breed and Static ran a current through Aquamaria and stunned her via electrolysis, and she was taken to prison again. She later returned in the fourth season episode "Wet and Wild", where she had left the Meta-Breed and began a relationship with Hotstreak. The two tried to rob Spire Records but were confronted by Static and Gear. Hotstreak escaped, but Aquamaria was captured and was taken to be a test subject for a cure for the Bang Babies. At first, she was reluctant until she told Static of her family and he convinced her that she could go back to them once cured. Unfortunately, she was close to being cured when Hotstreak sabotaged the experiment, attempting to make Aquamaria keep her powers. When she learned the truth, Aquamaria was so angry that she drenched Hotstreak and tore through the water system on a rampage, only to be stopped by Static and Gear. Afterwards, the cure of the Big Bang gas worked perfectly and Maria was returned to her normal state. Appearance Aquamaria is seen as a beautiful Latina girl with brown hair down to her thighs and green eyes, and as a meta-human, her body is made entirely of water. In her first appearance, Aquamaria's body is bubbling and she speaks in a gurgling voice. In her second appearance, she has a slender and more defined form and her voice is normal. In her natural form, she wears a blue one-piece suit and is barefoot. Personality and traits Aquamaria is shown to be power-hungry and hateful toward civilians in Dakota and therefore used her powers for criminal reasons. She also has a short temper, shown in "Wet and Wild" when Hotstreak sabotaged the experiment that could cure her, causing her to seek revenge on all of Dakota, and like most rogue meta-humans, she had an intense dislike for Static. But despite her negative traits, Aquamaria does have a sensitive side: she nearly cries when she mentions her family to Static. It is unknown what happens to her after "Wet and Wild", but it is presumed that she returned to her family and was grateful to Static and Gear for helping her. Powers and abilities Aquamaria possessed water-based powers; her body became water and she could flow through cracks, around opponents, and generate smaller quantities of extra water to blast enemies with. Additionally, she could control or absorb existing water to gain mass or create sudden floods and waves. Her weaknesses include extreme cold and electrolysis. Background information In Milestone Comics, Aquamaria was a Bang baby of varying affiliation. Maria was Marta's best friend, and hit by Quantum Juice as she was swimming in the river. She has fought on both sides of the law since. Aquamaria's appearance underwent major changes in between her two appearances on Static Shock. * Her design changed from a bubbly girl into a slick femme fatale. * Yeni Alvarez took over from Erika Velez as voice actress. * She dropped the habit of repeating every sentence in Spanish and her voice became somewhat deeper. * Her name appears in the credits of "Wet and Wild" as "Aqua Maria" rather than Aquamaria. Appearances * "Bad Stretch" * "Wet and Wild" Category:Bang Babies Category:Static Rogues Category:Characters Category:Female Bang Babies Category:Female Category:Category:meta-humanos